It is well known that feeding systems for animals particularly those contained within a barn include a series of feeders located at suitable positions within the barn is for receiving feed from a supply system ducting the feed to the individual feeders.
In some cases the animals may simply need a feed product which is the same product apply to each of the feeders. In other cases the animals may need a supplement or additive either for a limited period of time or for some only of the animals depending upon their condition.
The addition of supplements to the feed has raised some difficulties a temporary period of supply and for supply to selected ones of the animals.